jessie has alot off fun
by dragon8888
Summary: jessie and the gang hav sum fun
1. Chapter 1

Jessie gasped seeing that Ravi's manhood was over 6 inches.

"Wow Ravi how long is it now?" Jessie asked walked forward and dropping to her knees.

"7 inches," Ravi moaned as he felt Jessie's young mouth engulf his meat. Luke walked over to Jessie and started to suck on her left breast as he inched and played with her right one. Jessie moaned out load as she started to deep throat Ravi's cock.

"My gosh Luke" Our nanny is giving me such a good blow! Jessie pulled out, smiles and walks over to the living area. She sat on the couch and spread her legs.  
"What are you waiting for boys?" Luke walked over to the her and dropped to his knees.

"Such a beautiful vagina" he whispered. He leaned but Jessie stopped him.

"Wait," she said grabbing Ravi by the dick sat him down and slowly sat on him making sure that it went up her ass.

"Ohhh uhhh that feels sooo good!" Jessie moaned as she grabbed Luke's head and shoved it near her cunt.

" Lick it, please, lick it! Said Jessie. Luke took a long lick up Jessie's clit. She moaned from both the pleasure given to her from her pussy and the one from her ass. After a few more licks Luke was pushed over the edge and then got up and aimed the tip at Jessie's pussy.

"Oh yes, that feels sooo good!" Jessie screamed, feeling Luke's cock enter her and Ravi's pounding her ass.

"Looks like the party already started," a voice said. Jessie looked over to the right at the door and saw Tony, the doorman for the hotel, naked. She always knew he wanted to fuck her.

She looked at his cock it was already hard and it seemed about 8 inches long. He walked over toward Jessie and slapped his cock on her tits. Jessie pulled Luke and Ravi out of her and got up.

"Ravi can you lay down on the floor for a minute?" Ravi nodded, and laid down on the carpet, his cock up in the air. Jessie sat down on it and moaned as it went all the way in again and Luke got in between her legs and impaled into her.

"Sweet Jesus that feels soooo gooood!" Jessie moaned as Tony walks over and Jessie takes the cock in her mouth.

"God Jessie I've always wanted to feel your sweet mouth on my cock, I've been watching you since you got here," Scott said, roughly face fucking her. Jessie couldn't stop moaning and soon she felt Ravi, Luke, and Tony all cum at once, completely filling her up. This was to much for Jessie, who squirted her juices on Ravi and Luke, which only made them pump faster. They all pulled out, got dressed, and then Jessie sent Luke and Ravi to bed. Tony left, and she went to her room. She slowly passed out, while lightly fingering herself. When she woke up, she saw Emma between her legs, licking her like a dog.

"Well looks like Ms. Slut had fun tonight" Emma teased, then went back to licking.

"You wouldn't believe it." Jessie replied moaning and pinching her own nipples. "How long have you been licking me?"

"About thirty minutes and you came twice," she said indicating the alarm clock near them. Jessie grabbed her hand and together they went to the bathroom.

Since Jessie was already naked she helped Emma strip. When she was completely naked Jessie lowered her head on Emma's small, almost non existent tits.

"MMM... Fuck Jessie I love how your sweet mouth loves my tits so much," Emma moaned. Jessie grinned and kept sucking on her tits. Luke snuck up the stairs along with Ravi and watched the unfolding sight. His nanny and sister fingering each other. Luke walked up with Ravi quietly.

"I'm getting Jessie you can get Emma if you want." he whispered. Smiling he walked up behind Jessie and quickly pushed his cock into her dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck Luke!"she said as she looked back and saw Luke pounding her. Luke smiled slamming his cock into Jessie. Jessie couldn't help but be loud as she moaned. Jessie saw Tony walk behind her and shove his cock deep into her ass.  
"Oh Jessie it's soo hot watching you get fucked over here," Emma said now that Tony was fucking like a jackhammer. Jessie leaned forward and made out woth Emma, both of them feeling their moans in their mouths. They parted and Jessie laid down flat on the bed as Luke pounded away at her pussy. Emma glanced over and saw Ravi standing and jacking off.

"Come here little brother." Emma said.

Ravi moved toward Emma and she got on her knees. She sucked his right ball, then left. Emma then kissed his dick before shoving half of his manhood down her throat.

"Ohhh yeah baby fuck my pussy, use me!" Jessie yelled as luke started to pick up his pace on fucking the hot slut in front of him. Jessie started to bounce on Tony's cock which was lodged in her ass. She loved the feeling of having both her holes filled up by such massive cocks.

"Oh god man I'm gonna cum soon! Her ass is too tight!" Tony yelled. Luke agreed and soon they both came in Jessie which caused Jessie to hit her peak and orgasm squirting all over them both.

By this time Emma had gotten all of Ravi's cock into her mouth, and was sucking like a pro. She gagged a little but still managed to take it all. Feeling him tense up, she knew he was close. She got up and moved closer to Jessie. She got on her hands and knees, looked back and said " Fuck me." Ravi practically ran over to Emma and rammed his cock inside of her, making Emma scream in delight.

Emma grabbed onto the cupboard with one hand and rubbed her clit with another. "Faster, faster, make me squirt my juices all over that big cock of yours!" Squealed Emma. Ravi decided to make things more interesting. He pulled out of his sister, his dick coated in juice, and used that as lubrication to shove his dick inside of her ass. At first she seemed to be in pain, but then she started to shove her hips back into Ravi, deciding she like anal better. Ravi looked over to Jessie, and he saw that Luke, Jessie, and Tony all passed out from pleasure. I'M CUMMING!" Screamed Emma. Just then, Ravi felt his balls begin to build with pressure. After her orgasm, Emma felt Ravi's cock pulsing inside if her. She pushed him out, and got back down on her knees. She immediately took all of his dick in her throat and held it there. That was all Ravi needed to burst, sending several long strands of cum in Emma's mouth. Ravi felt back after his orgasm, and his sister fell on him, her head laying on his stomach, in a loving embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie awoke to find Tony dressing to leave. "Hey beautiful, I was wondering when you'd be up." He said smiling. Jessie rolled her eyes and got up from the hard tile floor, feeling a cramp in her abdomen and thighs. "Do you really need to go?" She asked sadly. "Yeah, I really got to going, I'm already late for my job." "Maybe I can 'convince' you to stay." Said Jessie sexily.  
She was still naked from the night before (read my first story) and she could see that was having an impact on Tony's member. She walked over to tony and got down on her knees. Slowly, Jessie undid the button and pulled down his zipper. She could tell he wasn't fully hard, so she pulled down his boxers and pants to the floor, and slowly pumped up and down on his growing erection. Once she could tell he was at his maximum potential, she started to suck on his dick's head. She had gotten about half way down his cock when she heard Luke yawn. She decided to continue and see where this would lead.  
"Luke, can you go check on Zuri, I'll give you a treat if you do." "Ok!" he almost yelled, scrambling out of the room. Jessie got just about all of Tony's cock inside of her mouth, was deep throating him, and loving it. As she bobbed up and down on his dick, Luke was peeking inside Zuri's room.  
He couldn't go in, since he was naked, so he snuck a look in. He saw Zuri in her bed, sleeping soundly. He quietly shut the door and ran back to the bathroom where everyone was. By this time everyone had woken except for Emma. Jessie was still sucking on Tony's hard on, and Ravi was next to Emma, sucking and licking Emma's tits.  
"Fuck" Tony moaned. It was obvious to everyone he would cum soon. Jessie sped up. She felt his dick starting to spasm so she pulled out and jacked him of. Several long white strands of cum landed on her hair, eyes, and mouth. She gathered the cum together with her fingers and licked them clean. "Now will you stay?" she asked hopefully. "You bet!" Said Tony enthusiastically.  
Meanwhile Ravi played with Emma's hard nipples, and put a finger inside of her love canal. She moaned. She awoke and saw Ravi licking her nipple and fingering her pussy. She also saw his now very hard dick. Jessie turned and saw Luke was jacking himself. "Time for your reward." She said. She got up from Tony and walked over to him, and then sat on her ass, legs spread. Luke sat down near her. "Want to fuck me?" Luke never turned down Jessie's offer of sex. Never. Before Jessie knew it, Luke had roughly slammed his entire dick inside of her. He felt his manhood be engulfed inside of his seventeen year old nanny. Jessie enjoyed be fucked roughly, in fact, she always had.  
Emma reached over and played with they young Indian's boy's balls. She took his right testicle into her soft and warm mouth and let her tongue explore it. Ravi decided to return some of the pleasure he was receiving so he stuck two fingers inside of Emma's pussy, making her shudder. She took the testicle out of her mouth with a loud "pop". She bent over so Ravi could still finger her and she could suck his dick. She put the head in her mouth, rubbing her tongue lightly along the sensitive underside of the cock, while using her right hand to jack him off, and using her left hand to stay upright. Ravi added a third finger in an effort to hit her G spot and used his his other hand to finger her ass. He took his finger out, sucked on it to make it lubricated, and returned it to her ass. Emma took about two inches inside her mouth and jacked what was left over.  
Luke slammed with all his might into his crush of a lifetime, while said talked dirty to him. "Harder, harder, make me cum! Aaahhhhh aaahhhhh, fuck my pussy! I'm such a slut, fffuuucckkk yyyyoooouuurrrr ssssssllllluuuutttttt!" Jessie had cum during those last three words. Luke had made Jessie have one of the biggest orgasms she ever had, he rubbed he clit, fucked her pussy, sucked her tits, AND finger-fucked her asshole. The squeezing of Jessie's tight, wet, pussy on Luke's cock almost pushed him over the edge. He called Emma over, much to Ravi's dismay, and pulled out of Jessie. They both got on the ground in front of him, on there hands and knees, and watched as he finished himself off. "Shit!" He mumbled as came came on Jessie first, then pointed his cock toward Emma. The cum had landed on Jessie's left breast, her hair, and mostly on her chin. On Emma, his cum hit her forehead, both of her eyes, and the right part of her lips. They both scooped the young boy's cum into there fingers, almost in unison, and licked it off into their mouths. They then passed the cum back and both in a french kiss, and it eventually ended up in Emma's. She showed Luke his cum, swallowed, and showed her mouth again only this time, it was empty. Luke was in heaven. However he was quickly pulled into hell when he heard a little girl voice walking up the hallway that asked "Jessie can you help me? Chubby the bear ripped."


End file.
